Tragedy
by Azkadeila
Summary: "Who are you?" One of the paramedics asked.  "I am her husband." Marshall spoke.  Rated T for a Graphic Tragedy Uno-Shot


"And she was all like that is why everyone calls you Handsome!" Barney finished explaining.

"I don't know if I can argue with her." Robin replied.

Barney gave her a dirty look.

"You guys will never believe what happened!" Ted exclaimed.

"And what is that?" Lily asked.

"I met someone today. I think she might be the one!" Ted said excited.

"You always say that." Barney spat.

"But there is something different about her." Ted continued.

Barney tuned his blabbering out while staring at some bimbo. Robin checked her Facebook on her phone. They continued their conversations and went home.

Lily and Marshall walked up the stairs.

"Marshmellow, I think it is awesome that Ted moved out for us." Lily stated.

"Yeah, it is so better to be back here, where we belong." Marshall agreed.

Marshall turned the key in the locked and they walked in the door. Lily went into the bedroom to get ready for bed, and Marshall turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels for about a minute.

"Marshall!" Lily screamed.

"Yeah Lilypad?"

"The baby, someth-" Lily cried in pain.

The tall Minnesotan man was by his love's side within seconds. She had collapsed on the floor, just wearing a t-shirt and robe, and there were blotches of blood appearing. Her huge brown Anime-like eyes looked up at him, swelling with tears. Marshall carefully lifted her from the floor and set her on the bed, he didn't hesitate for a second. He grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1 while holding Lily's hand.

_911 What's your emergency?_

"My wife, she is 5 months pregnant and I-" Marshall stopped.

Lily's face was saturated in tears and she nodded.

"I think she is having a miscarriage." Marshall stated, he didn't take a single breath in the statement.

_Is she conscious? _

"Yes, we need an ambulance right now damn it."  
><em>What is the location?<em>

Lily screamed again, this time, more blood had appeared. Marshall had given them the address.

_Sir, please stay on the line. An ambulance will arrive shortly._

He set the phone down and put the in-call volume on loud.

"Marshall, I ca- can't l- lo- lo- lose this b-aby." Lily stuttered.

She burrowed her face into his big chest. He gently rubbed her back.

"We won't. I won't let it happen." Marshall whispered.

She didn't hear him, her cries muffled out his words.

As the ambulance made its way, more fluids and blood had soaked the bedding. The small woman screamed more in pain, and a miniscule figure had partially descended between her legs. The ambulance people through the door and they picked Lily up from the bed. Marshall followed.

"Who are you?" One of the paramedics asked.

"I am her husband." Marshall spoke.

The ambulance ride felt like forever. The bright lights blinded Lily and she cried even more. Marshall held her hand and she had a death grip. The paramedics inserted and IV into her other hand. Lily's legs were covered in blood and fluids. The vehicle came to an abrupt stop which jolted the both of them.

While transferring Lily to the building it happened. The figure left her womb. As if she had tried to shelter him, but he was evicted from her womb.

"Oh God, Oh God, Marshall!" Lily screamed.

Her sobs could be heard across the universe.

"Lily." Marshall said. He tried to not let the tears run. But the tears did. Seeing this, this loss, this theft of their child, and the theft of a life, this was horror. This was supposed to be the start of their family and the next generation.

The paramedics continued to move them into aid. One of the nurses put a blanket over the lost son.

Lily's screams continued to be heard throughout the entire floor.

"Thi- This- was sup- su-posed t- t- t- be –o-o-ur f- f-a mi-ly!" Lily cried.

"I- know." Marshall whimpered.

Blood stained and covered in tears, the shell of their son. That was what they had left of their attempt to have a family. The tiny shape under the blanket was removed.

Dr. Sonya walked in, and treated Lily. She remained silent and looked at them with sympathy and sorrow. She left the room and came back with a nightgown.

"Marshall." The physician addressed.

He looked up, with the ice cold pain of loss, and stood up and followed her.

"I am so, sorry. We need to get her cleaned up and checked out though. There is the risk of infection." Dr. Sonya stated.

"I will do anything, to comfort her, to help her." Marshall muttered.

"Marshall, is there anything I can do anything for you?" She asked.

"Can you call my friends, Robin, Ted, and Barney?" Marshall requested.

"Right now, it's not a good time to be crowded." Dr Sonya replied.

"Please, just do this." Marshall asked.

He handed her his phone and she accepted it. Marshall turned around to support his wife, even when he wasn't secure himself. How could he be?

He helped sit Lily up and he removed the pastel robe covered in discharge and blood, than the t-shirt. He pulled some covers over her and lay down by her miniature frame.

Robin and Ted stepped into the room. Lily just sobbed even more. Ted Mosby sat down in a chair. He didn't know what to say at a moment like this, but the silence wouldn't end for the former parents to be were broken. Robin grasped Marshall's hand and nodded. He and Ted stood up and walked out.

Robin was supplied with a washcloth and warm water. She cleansed her friend of the mess that had become of this pregnancy. The blood stains and stickiness erased.

The Canadian friend put the nightgown on Lily. While Robin aided the broken woman, the guys talked outside of the room.

"Marshall." Ted sighed.

He burst out into more tears. His bear hands covered his face. Marshall went from strong dad-to-be warrior, to a destroyed and weak being.

"Things like this, they. They are what tears us down, and build us up. But I will be here for you both. No matter what." Ted said.

Marshall continued sobbing.

Barney walked in, and gave a look. A look you would never see, except at a time like this. He walked across the white marble floor to comfort his friend.

"I am so sorry." He said softly.

The three men heard Lily's cries. And Marshall went to help.

"He was stolen, I need him back. It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!" Lily screeched.

"Shhh. Lily. Breathe." Robin cooed.

Lily gasped for air, as she had been to wound up. Her white fists beat against the pillow.

The husband and wife held each other. Their friends sat by, not unsure how to help.

"Th- t- thi- this i-i-i-i-s a t-tr-tr-trag-deeeee." Lily murmered.

Hours passed. The couple remained broken and damaged.

Dr. Sonya examined Lily, making sure there was no excessive bleeding or sign of infection. The worst part, was when they came and asked what the wished to do with the lifeless body of their son. They chose to have a funereal for him. His name, his name was going to be Jordan Marvin Erickson. Two days later Lily was permitted to leave the hospital. Robin considered taking down the unfinished nursery. But Dr. Sonya recommended not to, so Robin didn't. The car ride was silent. Lily's eyes were red, swollen, and puffy.

Marshall carried Lily into their home, he lay her in the bed. The couple slept. Robin, Ted, and Barney stayed with them, to help them. In this situation, their roles weren't as clear. Ted had whatever they needed, Robin aided Lily physically and mentally, Barney aided Marshall. There could be no humor.

Lily walked into the haunting lost infant's room sometime in the middle of the night. She picked up the blanket in the cradle. She held it in her hand, and placed it on her chest. The small woman sat down and leaned against the cradle, imagining how he would have felt to have in her arms, his smell, his cries, his eyes and she fell asleep there. Robin found her there, and was there when she awoke.

"Hey Lil."

Lily gave her a drowsy stare.

"You need to eat."

"I don't deserve to have nutrition." Lily spoke softly.

"Come on." Robin replied.

Robin helped Lily up and brought her to the dining area, where she fed Lily oatmeal and fruit.

Marshall stayed in bed. Ted and Barney dragged him into the bathroom and splashed water on him. Then they gave him pancakes.

Marshall's underpants radius was unlimited.

During the day the couple slept, and their friends lounged and served. When it was time to go to the funereal, Lily broke down again.

"I don't want to go!" She screamed.

"Lily." Ted said.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"Because if I go, this means it is real. And I can't stand knowing that it can was real!" Lily cried.

"This is a unique time, to remember him." Barney said.

Lily walked down the stairs, and slide into the car. Marshall sat beside her. Marshall lit a cigarette. Lily told him to put it out.

"No."

"Put that out now!" Lily screamed.

"Lily, maybe for once you would support me!" Marshall yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about, when you were at GNB, I still supported you, when you were working on your career as an environmental lawyer, I was there! All throughout our relationship I have been there!" Lily retorted.

Marshall opened the door at a red light, and he stormed off. Robin was on the other side of Lily. Lily started crying.

"I am here Lily, I am here." Robin cooed.

"He also lost the baby, Lily." Barney commented.

"Barney! Get out now!" Robin shouted.

Barney left. They all just went back to the apartment. Robin called the funereal home and canceled it.

Marshall was back at home swishing down a beer. Lily took a bath.

"Just let them be for now." Spoke Ted.

And that is what they did, their friends went home a little while later. Everything seemed to slowly get better. Until one day, when Robin got the call.

_Robin. Marshall addressed._

"Yes?" Robin replied.

_Lily just tried to kill herself. _

Silence rang.

Robin sprinted to the Emergency Room. Lily was asleep in a bed. Ted and Barney brought a dozen dozen flowers each for her.

"He is gone." Lily whispered.

The doctor prescribed some sedatives. Marshall took care of Lily when they went home, again. At this point, the nursery was packed away.

Marshall sung Lily her night night song for hours. Lily looked up at him, and she leaned in to kiss him, for the first time in 7 months the kiss felt normal. He wrapped his arms around her. They made love that night, twice. It gave Lily the strength to keep on moving.

In the later months, Lily looked down at that plastic stick and smiled.

"Marshall!" She sung.

"Yeah Lilypad?"

"I'm pregnant."

THE END 3


End file.
